


Valentine's Day

by Makii



Series: Sheith One Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teddy Bear Humping, Top Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makii/pseuds/Makii
Summary: Shiro buys Keith a giant teddy bear for Valentine's Day, but his intentions aren't as pure as they might seem.(this just basically just self-indulgent porn)





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh so idk if this is any good, it certainly wasn't edited or anything. I haven't really written anything in years, especially not porn, but I don't think it's bad... I hope??? Enjoy.

“You bought me a teddy bear?”

Keith’s voice was some restrained combination of skepticism and surprise as he stood, arms crossed over his chest, staring at the Valentine’s Day present sitting on the bed he shared with Shiro. It was gigantic. Taller than Keith, probably, but not as tall as Shiro, and plump with beige fur. And there was a frilly pink bow wrapped around its neck.

“Do you like it?” Shiro asked, his cheeky grin audible in his words, as he came up behind his boyfriend.

“I don’t know, do I look like a teenage girl?” Keith said rhetorically in response, wondering what the _hell_ he was supposed to do with a giant fucking teddy bear. Of all the cheesy things Shiro could have done for this stupid, cheesy holiday… “Do I wanna know what you paid for this thing, which is just gonna sit in the corner and collect dust?”

“No, you don’t,” Shiro said with a careless chuckle as he lowered his head onto Keith’s shoulder before murmuring in his ear, “But I didn’t buy it to sit in the corner and collect dust.”

Keith’s dark eyes narrowed in suspicion. _He’s up to something _. “What did you buy it for then?”__

__“I wanna watch you fuck it.”_ _

__Keith froze, shock widening his eyes. “Did you buy me a furry sex doll?” he demanded._ _

__Shiro withdrew with a laugh before circling Keith to stand in front of him. “No, no, it’s a normal teddy bear. I wanna watch you, you know, ride it. Grind against it.” And _goddamnit_ , he had the audacity to look sheepish._ _

__“You want me to hump a teddy bear,” Keith said in a dry voice, looking very unimpressed._ _

__“C’mon, babe, we’ve done weirder things in bed,” Shiro said, his eyes lighting up as he struggled to repress more laughter. His hands, both flesh and prosthetic, came to rest on his boyfriend’s hips as he pulled him close. “Obviously you don’t have to, if it makes you uncomfortable. I kept the receipt.”_ _

__For a few silent moments, Keith just stared up at Shiro, before finally letting out an over dramatic sigh of exasperation and rolling his eyes. “No, it doesn’t make me uncomfortable and since I love you, I’ll do it.”_ _

__Shiro, bless his chiseled features, broke into a delighted smile and leaned down to kiss Keith, who pulled away at the last second._ _

__“But-”_ _

__Shiro groaned._ _

__“But,” Keith repeated, “You have to let me power bottom one day.”_ _

__Keith, grinning like the devil himself, stared up at Shiro as he waited for a response. They had discussed this before; Keith taking up the role of power bottom. Keith restraining Shiro's hands with cuffs and his cock with a ring. Riding him and making him beg to cum inside of Keith. One hand around his throat and the other stuffing fingers into his mouth. But Shiro always brushed it off. It was too big a blow on his ego, to allow someone else to take charge. Even Keith._ _

__“Okay,” Shiro said, with a certain finality._ _

__“Really?” Keith asked, surprised._ _

__“Yeah, baby, since I love you,” Shiro said, echoing Keith’s words with a grin._ _

__It was then that Keith allowed Shiro to pull him into a kiss. It was sweet and warm and delicious, a romantic touch of lips and tongue before they pulled apart. They kissed again._ _

__This kiss was different; filthy and wet and full of moans. Shiro’s hands glided from the hips where they rested onto Keith’s ass, which he cupped and squeezed and used to pull the shorter man tightly against him. A sigh escaped from Keith’s busy lips as he felt a bulge hardening against his lower stomach. Slowly, slowly, Keith urges Shiro backwards until the taller man feels the mattress bump against the back of his thighs and he allows himself to fall back onto it. Keith follows him down and slides into Shiro's lap, his legs straddling hips and his arms wrapped around broad shoulders and his fingers scratching into white hair._ _

__The kiss intensified and when Shiro slipped his tongue into Keith’s mouth, Keith sucked on it with a fervent moan. Like it was the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted. Shiro pulled his lips away and planted them on the soft, pale skin of Keith’s throat. He teased at the spot, the spot that made Keith absolutely melt, by nibbling and licking._ _

__Keith made a whining noise. “Stop teasing me.”_ _

__Shiro ignored him, licking a wet, hot stripe against the side of his smaller man’s neck._ _

__“Stop teasing me, _Daddy_. Mark me, make me yours.” _ _

__Shiro did not ignore him. A low growling sound rumbling from within his own throat. He paused for a moment. He knew Keith was manipulating him, pushing him into his Dom space, so to speak. He knew Keith was tricking him into doing what he wanted. Still, he could not resist._ _

__He bit roughly into Keith’s skin, sucking a possessive mark, a claiming mark. One that would mutate into a patch of intense purple and violent red and everyone would know who owned Keith._ _

__Keith let out a shuddering hot breath, which Shiro felt on his ear. The next thing he felt was Keith desperately grinding against the tent Shiro’s dress pants. “Daddy, I want you,” Keith moaned._ _

__“Hmm?”_ _

__“I want you inside of me,” Keith said, sounding frustrated as he rutted against Shiro._ _

__Shiro could not deny how appetitizing the friction felt. “You’ll have to be more specific, baby boy. You want my tongue inside your mouth again?” Keith shook his head, groaning. “You want my fingers inside your hole?” Keith shooking his head, whining. “Tell me what you want, then, baby.”_ _

__“Your cock! Daddy, I want you to fill me up with your cock. I want it inside my ass!”_ _

__“Good boy, Keith. But, unfortunately, there’s something you have to do for me before I give you what you need,” Shiro said, kissing his way back to Keith’s lips before meeting his gaze._ _

__Keith nodded before climbing off of Shiro’s lap and moving to get onto his knees. Shiro stopped him, gently grabbing his shoulder. “Oh no, baby. That’s not it,” he said, grinning darkly. He turned behind him to look at the big teddy bear, which Keith seemed to have forgotten._ _

__Keith made a frustrated groan, leaning forward to press his face into Shiro’s neck. “Daddy…” He whined, pouting. He licked at Shiro’s skin, as if trying to distract him from the topic._ _

__Shiro merely pushed Keith away. “Sorry, baby. I’m not gonna fuck you until you do as you’re told. I thought you were gonna be a good boy for me on Valentine’s Day, but I guess I was wrong.”_ _

__Keith produced the brattiest huffing sound that he could manage. “Fine, I’ll do it,” he said, sticking his tongue out at Shiro. This earned him a hard smack to his ass, which made him yelp. Behind his glare, Shiro could see his glee._ _

__“Go on, baby. Be good for me,” Shiro said while sitting comfortably on the other end of the bed. His hungry, dark eyes followed Keith has he hesitantly crawled back onto the bed to straddle the teddy bear. Shiro’s eyes raked along the details of Keith’s back. The slight bumps of his spine, the curve of his ribs and slope of his hips._ _

__“So beautiful, Keith,” Shiro murmured, slipping his hand into the waistband of his pants to touch himself. He didn’t miss the blush creeping along Keith’s ears and neck._ _

__He looked rather awkward, sitting on the bear. Like he didn’t know what to do.  
“Can- can you help me?” came a quiet voice. _ _

__“You want me to tell you what to do, kitten?” Shiro said softly._ _

__“Yes, Daddy.”_ _

__“Put your hands on Teddy’s shoulders,” Shiro began, ignoring the snort Keith made at the naming of the bear. “Start rubbing your little dick against his tummy. That’s it, baby, just like that. Rut up against him just like you were doing to me. That’s my good boy, Keith,” Shiro said his voice hoarse as he let out a groan. Watching Keith grinding against the teddy bear was just has hot and erotic as he had been imaging for the last few weeks. He shuffled a little to take off his pants, instructing Keith not to stop and not to look behind him._ _

__“Just keep going, baby,” he said, while slowly jacking himself off. “How’s it feel, kitten?”_ _

__“Mmmm, weird. But good,” Keith said, sounding a little breathless._ _

__“Why don’t you try moving a little faster, baby.”_ _

__Keith complied, rutting faster and harder into the teddy bear’s belly. His breaths became shorter and and more harsh as he leaned forward, burying his face into the bear’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around its head. Little whines began filling the air._ _

__“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re enjoying this, sweetheart,” Shiro said, triumphant._ _

__Keith didn’t respond with words, merely a low grunt of disagreement. Shiro raised and eyebrow._ _

__“Keith, you know that good boys don’t lie, right? If you lie to me, I’ll have to punish you. Maybe I won’t stuff you full with my cock, after all. Maybe I will, but I won’t let you come. What do you say, baby?”_ _

__“Shiro!” Keith spluttered, sounding agitated and maybe a little bit wrecked._ _

__“That’s not my name, Keith,” Shiro warned._ _

__“Daddy,” Keith said, corrected himself. “P-please, I need- I need you too-” he cut himself off with a groan as his grinding movements stuttered._ _

__“If you want something from me, then you’ll have to tell me how Teddy makes you feel. And be honest.”_ _

__The sound Keith made next was a familiar one. He was definitely wrecked at this point. That shaky whimper he made when he was close to cumming, when he was overwhelmed, when he was so embarrassed he was going to start crying. Shiro fucking loved it. Lived for it._ _

__“Tell me, baby,” Shiro said, sounding impatient. Dangerous._ _

__“Feels good, Daddy. It feels good!” Keith blurted out, his voice muffled as his face was still pressed into the teddy bear._ _

__“Hmm, I don’t think that’s what I told you to say, Keith. I told you to tell me how Teddy makes you feel.”_ _

__Finally, was desperate and desire overwhelmed him, Keith relented. “Teddy makes me feel good. Not as good as Daddy does, but he feels so good. My cock is leaking, Daddy. I wanna come! I wanna come on Teddy!”_ _

__All of the sudden, Shiro crawled across the bed and pressed his chest against Keith's moving body to look over his shoulder. He wanted to watch as Keith rubbed his stiff dick against the bear and smeared his precum all over it._ _

__“Can I cum, Daddy? Please, let me cum!”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__Keith faltered, halted in his desperate rutting because if he didn't he was going to cum. He knew better than to do so without permission. His heart was thumping aggressively and his entire body was flushed with a burning heat and god, he needed to cum so bad. “D-Daddy?” he said in a soft voice. He felt warm breath against his ear and neck as Shiro peppered kisses against his skin._ _

__“You’re going to cum around Daddy's cock, remember?” he said in a rough voice, squeezing Keith's cock tightly to prevent him from accidentally cumming._ _

__Keith made a strangled moan and slumped weakly against the teddy bear. He felt a pair of big hands fondle and squeeze at his ass, before spreading his cheeks apart. He knew Shiro was staring at his asshole and he could picture the predatory look in his eyes, and a burning shiver trembled down his spine. Behind him he heard the familiar sound of the lube bottle opening with a snap. “Hurry, Daddy, please. Fill me up and fuck me!” Keith pleaded in a whiny voice as he wiggled his little ass._ _

__Shiro chuckled and obliged his baby. He first drizzled a generous amount of lube onto his fingers before squeezing a stream of it down in between Keith's ass cheeks. He let out a sign as he watched the lube drip over Keith's twitching, hungry hole. After taking the time to enjoy the sight, he pressed his thumb to the moistened entrance and rubbed gentle circle against it. Keith let out a choked out moan and tried to jerks his hips backwards, as if he could slide right onto Shiro’s fingers._ _

__Shiro, being the ever merciful top that he was, finally slipped his index finger inside of Keith, soon followed by his middle finger. He slowly fingered Keith’s hole, stretching and scissoring and opening him up. Readying him. It was only when he pushed his third finger inside that he really began thrusting. His fingers pumped in and out of Keith, curling until they found that little bump that made Keith see stars._ _

__“Ahh- ah, Daddy, th-there!” Rambling gasps and moans fell from Keith’s lips as his own slender hands fisted into the fabric of the teddy bear._ _

__“How’s that feel, baby boy?” Shiro asked in a rough voice as his dark eyes flickering from the his fingers disappearing into Keith’s hole, to the glimpses he got of Keith’s erotic face._ _

__“F-feels good, Daddy. You’re making m-my… my pussy feel good,” he moaned, before hiding his face against the bear in embarrassment._ _

__Shiro all but sneered. “That right, kitten? Daddy’s making your tight little pussy feel good? Maybe I should just let you cum from my fingers.”_ _

__“No!” Keith shot back. “I need your cock, Daddy! I need your cum inside of my pussy!”_ _

__With a dirty mouth like that, Shiro could hardly resist. Keith whined when Shiro’s fingers vanished, but the high pitched noise was cut off when he felt the head of a thick cock press against the entrance. With his hands raising to tightly grip Keith’s hips, Shiro slowly began pressing his dick into Keith until he had bottomed out. Keith took it with deep breaths and wrecked moans and Shiro could see a little wet spot on the bear where his boy was drooling._ _

__“How’s that, baby boy? That what you needed?” Shiro asked softly as he slowly pulled back._ _

__“Mmmmmmm, uh-huh. Yes, Daddy, feels so good. Pussy feels so full.”_ _

__Shiro snapped forward until his hips were against Keith’s ass again. The fast, sudden, thrust caused Keith to positively yelp, and Shiro did it again._ _

__And again._ _

__And again._ _

__The fast, hard thrusts had Keith squealing and Shiro grunting. The white-haired top could tell from the way he was thrusting Keith’s slim, pale body back and forth that his dick must be rutting against the teddy bear again.  
“If I keep fucking you like this, are you gonna cum all over Teddy?” Shiro asked. _ _

__“Mhm, y-yes, ah! Yes, Daddy!” Keith gasped out, clutching to the teddy bear as if it was giving him life._ _

__“Well, remember not to cum without my permission, baby.” And with that, Shiro moved his prosthetic hand to grip the back of Keith’s neck so as to hold him down and he fucked into him with feverish desire._ _

__“Fuck, Keith, I wish you could see what I’m seeing now. The way your pussy is swallowing my cock, like you were made to milk it. You take it so well, baby boy. Take my cock so well, fuck.”_ _

__The whines of the black-haired man beneath him only spurred him on._ _

__“And who knew you were so filthy, hm? Getting your little dick all hard while humping a teddy bear. You’re such a dirty boy, aren’t you?”_ _

__He knew how much Keith loved hearing him talk like that, and he could feel the boy clenching tightly, desperately, around his cock._ _

__“But, despite how fucking filthy you are, you’ve been so good for me. Doing what Daddy asks you to, warming his cock and making it feel good. You’ve been so good for me, baby boy,” Shiro cooed, bending over for a moment to press a wet kiss to Keith’s shoulder before whispering in his ear. “Cum for Daddy, Keith. Be a good boy and cum for me.”_ _

__And so Keith did. He came and he could feel its stifling heat wash over his body like a deadly fever. He came with a scream and tears spill down his cheeks._ _

__Shiro loved when Keith cums on his cock. Loved the way his little hole tightens up and clenches him so desperately._ _

__“Good boy, Keith. Such a good fucking boy, I’m gonna cum soon.”_ _

__“-n me!” Keith whines._ _

__“What was that, baby?” Shiro asked, pulling his hand away from Keith’s neck so he could move and speak more freely._ _

__“In me, Daddy. Cum inside me,” he gasped, sounding like he had ascended to a new plane._ _

__“Fuck, baby, you know what Daddy likes. You want Daddy’s milk? You want Daddy’s milk to fill your slutty pussy?” Shiro breathed, his voice hitching and his thrusts stuttering as he nearly hit the edge.  
“Yes, Daddy, fill my pussy! Fill my pussy with your milk!” _ _

__As Shiro came, he collapsed on top of Keith and, therefor, on the teddy bear as well. He felt his cock empty inside of Keith, felt the heat surrounding him. For a few moments there was only the sound of the two men breathing heavily and catching their breaths. Finally, Shiro pulled out of Keith and rolled onto his side, using one of the bear’s arms as a pillow._ _

__He looked at Keith, while rubbing his back with one hand._ _

__Keith looked back, looking just as skeptical and judgemental as he had when he first saw the bear._ _

__“Daddy’s milk?” he inquired._ _

__“Shut up, it slipped out!” Shiro defended, stifling Keith’s laughter with his lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”_ _

__“When can I power bottom you?”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> If people actually like this, I'll write a Keith Power Bottom sequel lol.  
> EDIT: i'm going to write a Keith Power Bottom sequel for you nasties (thanks for liking my nasty writing)


End file.
